Six Months
by Jumping out of aeroplaneees
Summary: One simply does not know a person well enough until they lived with them even if they are madly in love with each other. There are sides of people that sometimes do not come out and when they do, it is the least expected. I am really sorry about the summary


Heyyyyyoooo. I started a new story! Don't worry, I'll still update Sometime Around Midnight.

I actually got inspired by a family friend who recently moved in with her boyfriend of six months (congrats to them!), but I also added a twist! So, enjoy!

* * *

I never imagined having a boyfriend as great as Austin. Actually, I never imaged having a boyfriend at all. There is something about Austin that makes me weak whenever I see him. His soft brown eyes, his kind smile, and messy blonde hair that flops just the right way are absolutely perfect. His personality is out of this world. He is caring, kind, thoughtful, well grounded, and loving. Austin is just…perfect.

He walked into the living room of my apartment with a couple flowers and a card. The gesture was sweet, but sometimes too much. I read the card and all it said was "I love you in more ways than one." I could not help but blush and kiss his cheek.

"You're perfect," he whispered into my ear before pressing his lips to my right temple.

"The same goes to you."

We sat there in silence for a while, just taking in each other company. His arm was securely wrapped around me while I was nuzzled into his neck.

"Move in with me," he whispered. My head immediately shot up and looked at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked and all he did was grin.

"More than ever. Come on, we'll find a place to live and start a new chapter in our journey."

"I need to think about it," I replied.

He kissed the top of my head and let out a sigh of relief. "Take all the time you need."

Austin spent the night and left early in the morning to help out his friend Dez with a new video idea. I went a few floors down to Trish's apartment to ask about her opinion.

"He asked you to move in with you?!" She beamed.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, but I'm not sure."

"Why? He's crazy about you and you're crazy about him. Do it! It's not like you'll be moving far, right?"

I shook my head and sighed. "He has dreams of living in New York, as do I. He figured we should find an apartment in New York for the two of us that is affordable and we can both work on our music careers."

Her bright and shiny smile suddenly turned into a frown of disappointment. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"I think so. I'm 23, I can make my own decisions, and I just hope it's the right one."

Trish placed her hand on my shoulder and sighed. "Whether it's the right or wrong decision, I'll always be here for you. Best friends since fourth grade."

"Thank you," I smiled. "I better tell my parents as well. I'm scared, Trish. This is my first major decision and I feel like I'm making a bad one."

"You love each other, what could be so bad about it?"

"True, but what if we stray apart from each other?"

"Then you try to work it out and if it is not working, move back here. I always have a guest room ready for you," she smiled. "Now go tell Austin and your parents."

I called Austin and told him that we would move in together and he sounded ecstatic. He told me that he and Dez were looking at apartments for us today and he is calling a few. Austin was too confident that this was going to work, while I on the other hand, was terrified for my life.

I waited for Austin to stop by my apartment so we could tell my parents together. They would probably go easier on me if Austin were around, which I do still not fully understand because I am legally an adult and I can make my own decisions.

I paced back and forth in the living room while my parents and Austin sat down on the couch. Austin noticed how tense I was getting so he got up and grabbed my hand.

"We have something to tell you," I sighed.

My mom immediately stood up and threw her hands up in the air, panicking. "Oh god Ally you're pregnant, aren't you?"

"No, no, no," Austin interfered.

"You're getting married?" My dad asked.

"No."

"Then what is it?" my mom asked. "Also, thank you for not getting pregnant."

"We're moving in together," I managed to choke out.

"Congratulations, sweetie!" my mom beamed and hugged both of us.

"Where in Miami?"

"New York," I corrected my dad.

"New York?" They gasped.

"Yes, New York," Austin smiled.  
"I figured we could start our music career up in New York because there are hundreds of local bars, venues, and places to perform. It is just a great idea for us and I know it's going to work," I explained.

My parents sighed and stood up. "Well, whatever your decision is, we're happy for the both of you," they said and hugged us. I could tell in their voices that they were disappointed in me. They knew better in me, but this is my decision and they have to accept that. We have been dating for six months. That's long enough, right?


End file.
